Kiss of Pain
by the world goes
Summary: SEQUEL ‘TO KISS OF CONFUSION’ Amon and Robin have to talk, but Robin doesn't want to. Everybody sees them kiss, and Amon just walks away, leaving a heart-broken Robin.... [AR]


Kiss of Pain The_Demon_Witch_Hunter  
  
Okay, you know how I made this whole speech about not EVER going to write a sequel to the story 'Kiss of Confusion'? Yeah, well, I sort of lied. Because here it is! Oh my goodness. This idea just CAME to me. I swear it!  
  
Plus all my reviews (most of them) told me that they wanted a sequel or another chapter. I can't have another chapter because of the fact that 'Kiss of Confusion' was a one-shot and only one chapter.  
  
I've written out the plan, just got to write it out and stuff. After reading what I had put for the end, maybe some people will want ANOTHER sequel. Not sure though.... And now that I know what the ending actually is, I think you people will.  
  
Summary: SEQUEL 'TO KISS OF CONFUSION' Amon and Robin have to talk, but Robin doesn't want to. Everybody sees them kiss, and Amon just walks away, leaving a heart-broken Robin.... [A/R]  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Genre: Angst/Romance (Well, here I go. The genre really is angst. I mean, it was hard for me to put that, since I'm a total romantic and only write romance, but it's angst....)  
  
Okay, now on with the story! PS. This sort of leaves of where 'Kiss of Confusion' left off... so if you haven't read 'Kiss of Confusion', you'll be VERY confused. So go read that first!  
  
PSS. At the moment I'm typing this, you'll get it late because fanfiction.net is a jerk and I can't post until the 18th of April. They also took off 'Kiss of Confusion', so that'll be newly posted as well. Today's date that I wrote that: April 11, Sunday.  
  
~!DWH!~  
  
--  
  
Kiss of Pain  
  
--  
  
The_Demon_Witch_Hunter  
  
--  
  
It was strange. It seemed as if... nothing had ever happened. Though it just happened a couple of minutes ago. Sakaki looked over at Amon, who looked... normal about it all. He just kissed Robin, and then she ran off heart broken. And yet... Amon seemed to have forgotten about the whole thing.  
  
Sakaki was still there. In the same spot where he had seem Amon and Robin kiss. He had nothing against them being together –though he thought the age differences were VERY off- he was just... in shock with seeing them like that. He hadn't meant to cause anything wrong. Though it seemed he had. If he had said nothing and never had made his presence known, Sakaki was sure that Robin would have never ran off like she did.  
  
But when he looked at Amon who looked to be on his job duties, he thought something was wrong. He tried to go after Robin and she told him to leave her alone, yes, but when did Amon start listening to her? Sakaki would have kept on running.  
  
"Amon..."  
  
"Sakaki, forget everything you just saw. I have no feelings toward her at all." Amon's voice was sharp and clean... and cold.  
  
"That can't be true! You wouldn't have kissed her or ran after her if you didn't! You're lying." Sakaki said back.  
  
"I don't see how you can tell me what I'm feeling or thinking. Last time I checked, you weren't me." Amon cold eyes landed on Sakaki's angry ones.  
  
Sakaki was about to say something back, but both men were distracted by a scream. A loud, painful scream, and it sounded like Robin.  
  
Amon took off like a rocket, completely ignoring the smirk on Sakaki's face. He would deal with him later. She was his fucking partner after all. If Doujima were in trouble, Sakaki would run to help her. And Doujima wasn't even his real partner!  
  
As Amon got closer to the direction of the scream, he heard grunts of exhaustion. It sounded as if... Robin had lost the will to fight. Amon ran the corner, and saw Robin lying on the ground, breathing hard. A witch stood over her, about to give it's one and final blow to kill the younger witch off.  
  
Amon hurried and got out his Orbo, he aimed and shot. The witch looked toward his shooter, and gave every ounce of his energy to save himself. Amon was quicker. Two more shots, and the witch was done completely.  
  
Amon got out his communicator and called Michael.  
  
"Send the factory over to the location of the first killing." Amon ordered.  
  
"The one this morning?" Michael questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Gottcha."  
  
They hung up.  
  
Amon walked over slowly to Robin, not wanting to seem that he was worried. He knelt down and turned Robin over so that she was lying on her back.  
  
Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing faintly. A small scratch on her face was bleeding, but other then that, she looked perfectly normal. Amon didn't have to time to really react to anything, for the factory was quick on their job. They took the witch, and drove off. Not a single word was said.  
  
Amon looked around again, noticing that he was alone with his unconscious partner. What to do, what to do...? He first looked at her again, not wanted to seem to care about her while she was actually awake. When he noticed that she was indeed NOT awake, he picked her up slowly, bridal style. She wasn't in good condition, so the least he could do was help her get to safety.  
  
While Amon was walking to his car with Robin in his arms, she slowly came to consciousness. Robin first noticed that her head hurt really badly and that she was bleeding, and second, that Amon was carrying her. Robin was being carried by the very person who put her into danger in the first place.  
  
She remembered being heart-broken; Amon saying nothing to say that he was not ashamed of kissing a witch. So she ran away from him, not wanting to get even more heart-broken. She just happened to run into the witch that they were looking for. She could have easily defeated him, but her heart and mind were not up to the job. She would have died –or have been in serious injury from a direct attack from the witch's blow- only Amon saved her.  
  
"I see you're awake." Robin turned her head upward to see Amon, who was still looking forward.  
  
"Yes. You can let me down now, I can walk." Robin requested. She didn't feel comfortable being in his arms. Any other time, she would have been very giddy to have him carry her. But this was not just 'any other time'. This time was different.  
  
Amon put her down; Robin looked the other way. She continued walking straight to Amon's car, which was the destination to which Amon wanted to get to.  
  
They were silent. Not saying anything to the person beside them. All was quiet, and eerie. They got into the car, Amon in the drivers seat, Robin in the backseat. She couldn't even sit beside him.  
  
Amon would never admit that aloud, but the hurt him. Though he couldn't ever imagine the emotional pain that Robin was going through. It hurt him more to know that he caused it. But of course, he would rather die then to admit that aloud for human ears to hear.  
  
"Robin..." Amon started. All he got out was the young girl's name before that same girl interrupted him.  
  
"Don't say anything." She ordered in small frail voice.  
  
"If I say nothing, then nothing will get cleared, and you'll continue to be hurting emotionally." Amon said.  
  
Robin didn't reply. She wasn't in the mood to hear his excuse for why he couldn't answer her question. It may only end with her being in more pain then what she was now.  
  
"Robin, I was trying to say—"  
  
"Don't say anything!" This time, the order was louder then before. "Please... just don't say anything." It was quieter that time, almost as if she was begging him to be quiet.  
  
"Fine, I'll say nothing. But when you want to know answers later, don't come running to me, expecting me to answer them. You had your chance to learn the truth behide what I said." Amon said harshly. He wanted to get his peace out. Robin just wouldn't let him.  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
Amon finally looked in the rearview mirror to see unfallen tears in the young witch hunter's eyes. They were begging to be released from their prison, but Robin forbid them to be freed in the presence of the person who caused to appear.  
  
Amon sighed, and continued driving to Raven's Flat. Once they got to the STN-J building, Robin hurried herself out of the car. She, in a sense, ran out of the car and ran into the building. Amon took his time.  
  
Amon watched her leave, and decided it was best if he allowed her time on her own. He sighed softly, walking slowly to the office upstairs.  
  
~  
  
Robin ran up the stairs, thinking it would be quicker that way then to take the elevator. She didn't want to be near Amon. Earlier when she first arrived on the job, she would have died for Amon to pay attention to her. She would have died to hear that Amon wanted to talk to her. Things were different now, and Robin didn't want to know the reason why.  
  
With all of this going through her mind, she had tears running down her cheeks as she entered the office. She saw that nobody was there except Michael. It was around 12:00pm, where was everybody? Too lunch, maybe?  
  
Michael, who had yet to look at Robin, sensed her confusion. He knew it was Robin by the sound of the way she walked. The walk was the way a person walked wearing a long dress.  
  
"Everybody's out to lunch." Michael said, typing away. When he heard no response, he looked over at Robin who was staring at him with red puffy eyes. "Robin?"  
  
Robin got out of her daze. She noticed Michael's concerned look of compassion. She ran to him.  
  
Michael saw her running toward him, and got himself ready to comfort the young 15-year-old. Robin put her arms around his waist, crying unto his chest. Michael held her tightly. He knew she was in pain. She never cried. Never in all the time Robin started working for the STN-J, had Michael seen her cry.  
  
"Robin, why are you crying?" Michael did need to know why. He was concerned, as anybody would have been.  
  
Once Robin slowed her crying down, she pulled away from Michael, embarrassed. "Sorry."  
  
"No need to be sorry. When life has you down, you really need a hug and a good friend to make it all go away." Michael said, smiling, trying to make Robin smile as well. Success.  
  
Robin smiled at Michael's words. "Then I guess I should be saying thank- you."  
  
"Tell me why, Robin. I've seen you cry before."  
  
"Keep it a secret." Robin looked at Michael. Though her eyes were still showing signs of crying, she looked as serious as ever.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Amon kissed me." Robin looked away, ashamed.  
  
Michael felt a ping of sadness. He always did have feelings for Robin. "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Sakaki saw it. So Amon said that... well, he said nothing. I asked if he was ashamed to have kissed me, and he said nothing. I knew he could never have feelings for me." Robin shed on tear in frustration.  
  
"Oh." Michael was really at loss for words. He never had to comfort a girl before. He had no idea what to say to make her feel better.  
  
"I'll be okay. I mean, he is sort of too old for me, right?" Robin smiled at her own comment.  
  
"Yeah." Michael agreed softly. He looked away, feeling very awkward. He didn't look away so long before he heard soft crying. "Robin...."  
  
He pulled himself to the floor, where Robin sat, and put his arms around her in a brotherly hug. Robin cried unto his shoulder. "Robin, everything will work out."  
  
They heard a cough, and looked toward the direction the cough was made. Amon had made his presence known.  
  
Michael shivered at the dark glare he was receiving from Amon. He softly let Robin go; knowing that was the best thing to do right now. Amon was possessive, though he would never admit it. And the death glare that he was giving Michael because he was hugging Robin only proved his point further. So Amon did have feelings for Robin....  
  
Michael got up, ready to leave. A tug on his shirt made him look down at Robin.  
  
"Don't leave." Robin begged.  
  
"I can't stay. This is between you and Amon." Michael said softly. He started walking out the door, but stopped to say some words to Amon. "Please don't hurt her anymore than you already have."  
  
"Don't plan on it." Amon replied back, pushing pass Michael. He walked his way to the still sitting Robin. He didn't sit, yet stayed behide her. "Are you ready for an explanation now?"  
  
Robin said nothing. An explanation would be good right now, but she didn't know if she wanted to hear it.  
  
"I'm not ashamed to have kissed you Robin." Amon said, taking the silence as a 'no' but continuing anyway.  
  
"Then why? Why did you say nothing?" Robin said softly, still not facing Amon. It seemed she was ready to talk about it.  
  
"Because I'm not a very sociable person. Being with you to the public would bring a lot on me. I'm 25, and you're 15. Not many people wouldn't approve." Amon said in his deep, serious, calm voice.  
  
"When did you start caring what people thought of you?" Robin asked bitterly.  
  
"I don't. Just I don't like getting stared at. Your young enough to be my daughter." Amon replied.  
  
That was enough. Robin got up and faced Amon, outraged. "Yes, if you were 10! You keep making up excuses. And that is why I didn't want to talk to you in the first place!"  
  
Amon thought this over. He was making excuses. Amon looked to the side, Robin still glaring at him. It wasn't like her, but she was angry. Her gaze suddenly turned soft.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Amon looked over at Robin who was no longer glaring at him. "For what?" He noticed the sadness in Robin's green orbs.  
  
"For... for... acting immature. I guess that... you just too old for me. I mean... I... I'm going to stop talking now." Robin eyes were glanced to the side. She stood up; looking downward, and started walking pass Amon.  
  
Amon stopped her. "It's not like you to admit to being a child. Why do you start?"  
  
"Because I realize that I was." Robin looked up at Amon truthfully. That was what she thought, what she knew. Amon and her could never have a relationship. She was just too young. She never thought of it that way... but it was the truth.  
  
Robin noticed that Amon was pulling her closer, his eyes closed. Before Amon kissed her lips, she slid to the side. "Don't."  
  
Amon looked confused. Robin's back was to him.  
  
"Don't. Don't kiss me and then leave me again. It's not worth the pain of rejection." Robin turned her head to the side, looking at Amon with the saddest face.  
  
"Robin, what if I wasn't going to reject you?" Amon started walking toward Robin.  
  
"This can't happen anyway. Sakaki was shocked, as he knew that you show no emotion. I was surprised and shocked to see that you were kissing me. I was more shocked to see that I was kissing back. But this can't happen. We're partners." Robin replied, turning around some.  
  
"Why is this coming from the mouth of the person who's clinged to me since she met me?" Amon asked.  
  
"Because it's better for me to leave you now while nothing is going on, then for you to leave me while I'm stuck loving you forever." Robin smiled sadly.  
  
Amon walked up the rest of the way to Robin, encircled his arms around her waist, and pressed his lips to hers. Ever after all Robin said, she kissed back with tears running down her face. She already loved Amon. She would forever... so all she said, was useless use of breath.  
  
It seemed that the rest of the STN-J members were watching. Not hearing, but watching. So when everybody saw that they're two most powerful hunters were kissing, they just assumed the all was well, while nothing was at all.  
  
They barged in.  
  
Amon and Robin separated, looking at everybody.  
  
"You guys are so cute together!" Doujima said in joy.  
  
"I'm so sorry guys, I shouldn't have said anything before!" Sakaki said smiling.  
  
"I'm so glad for you guys!" Karasuma said, patting Robin on the back.  
  
Michael said nothing, for he knew that something was wrong.  
  
Amon looked at Robin with a cold glare; "This would never work." That was all he said before he started walking away from her.  
  
Robin heard the words, understood them, and fell to her knees, crying her heart out.  
  
THE END  
  
Yeah... the original plan was to have them kiss in the end and all be happy, but it just didn't work out that way. I have a plan for a sequel, so chill out people.  
  
Only if you want a sequel. If you do not, then I find writing one a waste of time. If only one person does, then I'll email it too them.  
  
~PEACE~  
  
Have a happy day, and please reviews.  
  
I want to say a special thanks to all the reviewed 'Kiss of Confusion'. Before and after and soon to come. Before, meaning, before it was re- posted, and after, after it was re-posted, and soon to come, the people who have yet to read and review!  
  
I would say that reading but not taking the time to review is mean... but I do it too. I'm lazy some days. So gomen to all the authors that I read their stories but yet was too lazy to review!  
  
Hey, I need to hurry up and post this!  
  
~~Ja Ne  
  
~!DWH!~  
  
Sorry for ANY typos or any grammar mistakes. I did my best to correct them all. 


End file.
